<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dungeons Finest by stupidmuggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678076">The Dungeons Finest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidmuggles/pseuds/stupidmuggles'>stupidmuggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidmuggles/pseuds/stupidmuggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Severus Snape X Reader<br/>"Well professor, if I must say, you truly are the dungeons finest."</p><p>After finishing 7 stressful years as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore has offered you a position as Professor Snape's potions assistant. Will Professor Snape open up to you? Or will he be the same old dungeon bat from your years as a student?</p><p>!DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~</p>
<p>It was a cloudy, gloomy morning. You had just turned off you're alarm while trying to pry yourself off from your bed. Today was the day. Today was your first day at Hogwarts as a part of the staff.</p>
<p>You had lived on your own since your 6th year at Hogwarts so you were used to waking up alone. Your parents had moved to America during that year but you persuaded them into letting you stay. Your parents sent you money every year to help pay expenses such as bills, rent, etc. You lived in a small quaint cottage near Hogsmeade so you weren't ever around any muggles.</p>
<p>You had never even considered taking on a job in the wizarding world, you honestly thought you would become some miserable housewife, until Dumbledore pulled you into his office the day before graduation. You were honestly shocked when he offered you a job as the potions assistant, you asked if he was joking. It wasn't much of a surprise when he told you he wasn't but he said he only ever offered jobs to those he trusted and saw the most potential in. Now that summer had ended and the fun was over, you were determined to have a good school year. </p>
<p>Dumbledore had told you that by 1pm today Professor Snape would come pick you up and accompany  you to the Hogwarts Express. As always you took your time getting ready not realizing that you woke up late. In the middle of dressing you heard a loud knock come from your door. At this moment you realized it was already 1pm and hurried to put the rest of your clothes on. <em>Crap</em>. Thankfully you decided to pack the night before so you didn't have to worry about your trunk. You took a deep breath trying to calm your nerves and then pulled the door open.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon Miss L/n, I see you took your time getting ready as I've been standing here for five minutes." Professor Snape said in a monotone grumble.</p>
<p>You grabbed your trunk and closed your door on the way out. "It's good to see you too, Professor Snape" you said with a grin. <em>Merlin, this man is going to be the death of me.</em></p>
<p>"Allow me, Miss L/n" said Professor Snape as he took the trunk out of your grasp. </p>
<p>"Please professor, call me F/n. Miss L/n sounds too formal and seeing as we are now working together, it would be less awkward if we were on a first name basis." Not knowing what he would say in return, you waited for him to scold you or call you an dunderhead but to your surprise he didn't.</p>
<p>"I suppose it would be alright to be on a first name basis. You may call me Severus but only in private or in front of staff. When we are in the classroom or near students you will address me as Professor Snape." </p>
<p>"Sounds like a deal, Severus." You replied. </p>
<p>The rest of the walk was quiet. The silence only made you more nervous since you were walking alone with Severus. You had been terrified of the man ever since you first stepped into his classroom on the first day of your first year. Luckily, he never once yelled at you during your 7 years there and you hoped that wouldn't change.</p>
<p>"Well I'll see you at dinner, Severus. Thank you." You said as you boarded the train.</p>
<p>"Your welcome, Y/n." Severus said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~</p>
<p>After Severus and I parted ways, I walked down the corridor to make my way to an empty compartment but with my luck I wasn't able to find one. I ended up sitting in a compartment with some 6th year Slytherins. All they talked about the whole train ride was about how much better they were than muggle-born witches and wizards. Thankfully the train ride wasn't that long otherwise I would've thrown myself off of the train if I had to sit with these muggle-born haters any longer.</p>
<p>As I got off of the train my eyes met with Professor McGonagalls. I have to say she was probably my favorite teacher through out my years at Hogwarts. She always let me stay to have tea with her after class and talk to her about my living situation. She told me she didn't like me living on my own even though I was of age but I told her I was fine. She even asked if I wanted to move in with her but as you can tell I didn't.</p>
<p>"Oh it's so good to see you Y/n! How have you been? Are you okay? Was Severus mean to you on your way here?" Professor McGonagall said as she pulled me in for a hug.</p>
<p>"I've been good Minerva! It's so good to see you! I hope you had a good summer." I said as I pulled out of her hug.</p>
<p>I was so glad that I saw her when I got off the train, other wise I would've had to stay with Professor Snape and I was not looking forward to more awkward silence.</p>
<p>Minerva and I stayed together until we arrived at the castle. The night sky complemented the castle with the gorgeous moonlight shining down on the towers, making the walls glisten and radiate. I never noticed how gorgeous Hogwarts looked until that very moment.</p>
<p>My first stop was Professor Dumbledore's office. It wasn't anything special, he informed about the location of my living quarters and asked how the ride was. Time for my next stop.</p>
<p>The walk was quite nice this time. I saw a few students I remembered from my last year and it was over all quite calming. The dungeons were fairly far from where Dumbledore's office was so it was a long walk. As I expected, my living quarters were down in the dungeons......right next to Professor Snape's quarters. It's as if Dumbledore is trying to get me killed. I took a deep breath and proceeded to enter my quarters.</p>
<p>As soon as I walked in I was shocked. The room was nothing like how I pictured it. The fireplace was roaring and shed light on the leather green couches and dark oak floor. The walls were dark green and already decorated with pictures. There were ceiling high bookcases on both sides of the fireplace filled with classic muggle novels and books. There was a desk on the far right side of the room and a hallway next to it. The hallway led to the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and dining area.</p>
<p>As soon as I stopped gawking at the sight of my living quarters, I decided it was about time to settle in. I plopped my trunk onto my bed, which was the most soft comfortable bed I have ever touched, and started to put my clothes away. It took me less than an hour to get myself situated into the room and I ended up showering before leaving for dinner.</p>
<p>I decided to go in a blue fitted dress since I wanted to make a good first impression. Just as I was about to open the door to leave I heard a knock. I opened the door to find Severus there completely dumbfounded by my appearance.</p>
<p>"I- uhm I wanted to ask you if you would like to walk together to dinner Y/n."</p>
<p>"Oh, I would love that Severus thank you." I replied as my cheeks started burning.</p>
<p>I tried my best to keep up with his pace but the man was strutting down the corridor like there was no tomorrow. I expected him to at least stop for a minute and let me catch my breath but he never did. We soon arrived, and by we I mean me because he was already in his seat by the time I made it to the Great Hall, and I sat down in the chair next to him trying to situate my breathing.</p>
<p>Dumbledore gave a nice speech and introduced me to all the students. Besides that dinner was quite nice. I was seated in between Minerva and Severus so I had someone to talk to instead of silently eating. Minerva and I were able to catch up and have a small girl talk until Severus interrupted us.</p>
<p>"When you are done eating Miss L/n, I would like for you to see me in my office to discuss the plan for this term." He said in his usual monotone voice.</p>
<p>"Oh boy" Minerva said. "I better let you get going. I wouldn't want you to upset him by taking too long."</p>
<p>
  <em>Ok y/n, just remember to keep calm. There's no need to get nervous, its not like you're in trouble. You're simply just going to talk to him about the plans for this term. Nothing more.</em>
</p>
<p>You let out a loud sigh, said your goodbyes to the other professors and made your way out of the Great Hall.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>tw: lemon ahead!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>You made your way from the Great Hall to Professor Snape's office. You took a deep breath. <em>It's okay y/n, just knock on the door.  </em>As soon as I worked up the courage to lift my hand to knock, the door swung open immediately. </p>
<p>"I would've expected you to take your time coming down here" He said holding the door open.</p>
<p>"Well, are you just going to stand there like an imbecile or are you going to come in?" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry Prof-I mean Severus." You said as you shyly inched into the office. <em>Merlin calm down y/n.</em></p>
<p>The office smelled distinctly of coffee, leather, parchment, ink, and something you couldn't quite put your finger on. You searched the room to see if there was anything interesting but all you could find that caught your eye except the cauldron that was on a table near a small seating area. </p>
<p>Professor Snape made his way to his desk and motioned for you to sit in the chair in front of him. You obviously didn't hesitate to obey and scurried to the chair. </p>
<p>"As I told you earlier, we will be discussing the plans for this term. Now, since you are new I will be helping you in some of your tasks but besides that you're job should be fairly easy <em>if  </em>you follow<em> my rules</em>. So tomorrow I would like for you to come by my classroom<em> no later </em>than 8 o'clock <em>sharp</em>." He drawled.</p>
<p>"W-w-well, you won't have to worry about me breaking any rules Severus. I think I will be able to comply with them." You said with an unexpected stutter.</p>
<p>Professor Snape then discussed the plans and let you go when he was done. You walked yourself to your quarters which wasn't that far a walk since they were in the dungeons along with Snape's office. </p>
<p>You closed the door and exhaled a deep breath that you didn't know you where holding. You were absolutely grateful that it was over. You decided to get cleaned up and changed since it was already late. You undid the covers to your bed and turned out the lights. </p>
<p>
  <em>Knock Knock Knock </em>
</p>
<p>You propped yourself up on the bed groaning. <em>Who the hell is knocking at my door this early in the morning! </em>You turned to your side to check your clock.<em> It's barely 2:03 in the morning!</em></p>
<p>You put a thin robe around your silk nightgown and made your way to the door. </p>
<p>"I- Severus? What are you doing here so early in the morning? Come in." You said as you allowed Severus in. But instead of him walking to the living room he inched toward you slowly. As you noticed him coming closer and closer, you started to move yourself backwards in an attempt to back away but knowing your luck you were backed into the arm of the couch and landed on your back with Severus right on top of you.</p>
<p>"S-Sev-Severus what are you doing?"You said while blush crept onto your cheeks.</p>
<p>"I'm giving you what you've been wanting, <em>Miss L/n. </em>I've known <em>exactly</em> what you've been thinking since I escorted you to Hogwarts and I'm here to help you act on it<em>.</em>"He said as you leaned down brushing his lips with yours and intertwining his breath with yours.</p>
<p> Without hesitation you lifted your head up to deepen the feather like kiss he gave you and reveled in it. He placed one hand on the side of your face and slowly worked the other down to your waist. He played with the hem of your robe and nightgown as he kissed you. He licked the your bottom lip wanting access to your mouth and you granted it. But all of a sudden he pulled away and stood up.</p>
<p>"Take off your gown. <em>Now</em>." He said with a seductive smirk.</p>
<p>You looked at him and bit your lip. You slowly took off your robe, letting him get a clear view of your body in your silk nightgown. Then you hooked your fingers under the strap of it and slowly slid it down your arm to tease him. The gown dropped to the floor and Severus walked towards you, looking you up and down running his eyes over your body. He placed a hand on the back of your neck and went in for a deep kiss. His tongue in rhythm with yours. His hands slowly move down to the back of your thighs lifting you up. You immediately wrapped your legs around his waist as he walked the both of you to your bedroom. </p>
<p>He threw you down onto the bed and started taking off his robes. Popping each button out slowly, teasing you the way you had. He had far too many buttons and was pushing your patience. Once he stripped himself of his robes, he proceeded to kiss you and feel you up. His hands made their way to your thighs caressing them. He made his way to your inner thigh inching up slowly. </p>
<p><em>Knock Knock Knock   </em> </p>
<p>You jumped awake. <em>Had I been dreaming this whole time? Oh no. I did not just have a wet dream about Snape. </em>You turned to your side to see that it was 7:45 in the morning.<em> Oh no I'm gonna be late! </em>You quickly put on a black dress and some shoes. You brushed your teeth and hair and made your way to the door. You opened it to find Professor Snape standing in front of you much like how he was in your dream. You couldn't help but become flustered at the sight of him. </p>
<p>"I- I just wanted to stop by and see if you were ready for today. I also wanted to ask you if you would like to walk with me seeing as our quarters are next to each other." He said as he noticed your cheeks turn a bright red.</p>
<p>"I- W-w T-that's very considerate of you Severus, thank you. I would love to walk with you." You said knowing it wasn't going to be a very long walk. You couldn't stand being so near him. You felt like you would explode any minute.</p>
<p>
  <em>If he knew what I had dreamt of last night, it would be over before anything could start.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Severus's POV<br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>~</b>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em>Merlin, why is she so flustered? Did I do something wrong? Ugh, I'm always doing something wrong. </em>I couldn't stand being near her. I felt as though I would end up doing something that I would regret later.  <em>I barely even know this woman, not to mention the fact that I taught her, and I'm already fantasizing about her.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>If she knew what I had dreamt of last night, it would be over before we could start anything.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~</p>
<p>"You seem to be in a good mood today Severus." You said trying to ease the awkward silence.</p>
<p>"I suppose that I, the dungeon bat, have finally woken up on the right side of the bed." He said as he gave a half smile.</p>
<p>"Did I just witness the notorious potions master crack a joke <em>and</em>  smile? You said with a grin.</p>
<p>"No. Never." He said sarcastically.</p>
<p>"You know, you have a nice smile Severus. You should smile more often." You said as you approached the classroom door which Severus had opened for you. He lead the way to his desk and took a seat, gesturing you to take the chair in front of him. You hesitantly took your seat.</p>
<p>"Now, we only have two classes today so we will have the students brew veritaserum as a test to see how strong they are at potion making. In order to do so I must brew it myself as an example to use it to compare how successful they were. Unfortunately, it is forbidden to use the serum on a student and I am in need of a test subject."</p>
<p>"Well there's no need for you to worry because I'll be your test subject, since I am no longer one of your students but now your assistant." You said as you felt your stomach churn. <em>Oh Merlin's beard y/n. Now you've done it. You'll be telling him all your darkest secrets in no time. Not to mention the fact that you had a wet dream about the man last night.</em></p>
<p>"Oh well, thank you. It won't take me long to make it so just sit tight." He said as he gathered the ingredients for the serum. He was able to finish the serum within an hour giving us thirty minutes to test it out.</p>
<p>"I'll only be giving you three drops so open up." He said as he poured three drops into my mouth.</p>
<p>"Well, aren't you supposed to ask me a question Severus?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but I'm trying to think of the perfect question. Okay, how about this. What do you truly think of me?"</p>
<p>"Well professor, if I must say, you truly are the dungeons finest." <em>Oh no. There's no way you're getting out of this one.</em></p>
<p>"And what <em>exactly </em>do you mean by that, Miss L/n?" He said as he raised an eyebrow up.</p>
<p>"W-w-w-well, you're the finest out of all the people that sulk about the dungeons. And by finest, I mean the most h-hhhandsome, m-mysterious, intelligent, and extremely s-s-sssssexy out of all of them." <em>Oh now you've done it y/n.</em> You immediately covered your mouth with both hands. You tried your best to maintain your composure but you couldn't help but become flustered. "I-I n-need to be excused. I'll uh-be back in time for class." You said as stood up from the chair and rushed out the door. You couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so you went back to your quarters.</p>
<p>You closed the door as fast as you could and slid down it until you were sitting on the floor. <em>Merlin, why did I think that was a good idea. I mean at least he doesn't know about the dream.<br/></em></p>
<p>You slowly got up and decided to change into something less formal and more comfortable. You grabbed a flowy dark green dress that fell just above the knee. Once you calmed yourself down, you decided to make your way to the classroom once again. <em>Okay, just act normal y/n. Just act like nothing embarrassing happened. </em>You turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. </p>
<p>"Y/n, you're back. And I see you've had a wardrobe change."</p>
<p>"Well Professor Snape, I did tell you that I just needed a moment. And yes I did, I just needed to feel more comfortable that's all." You said as you played with the hem of your dress, trying your hardest not to make eye contact with him.</p>
<p>"I don't have a desk for you at the moment, but I have set up a chair next to me at my own desk. I hope that's okay with you." He said as he pointed to the chair that was beside his.</p>
<p>"I don't see why it wouldn't be" You said as you gave into temptation and made eye contact with him. You made your way to the chair and sat down, waiting for the students to arrive.<em> I am such an idiot! A complete imbecile! I mean how could I be so fucking stupid!</em></p>
<p>"When all the students get here, I would like for you to pass out this stack of papers to the class. <em>All</em> of the papers are to be returned to you when the class finishes and that goes for the next class. Do you understand?" He said as he came to sit down next to me, well in his chair that was next to me.</p>
<p>"Yes, I understand. I would also like to just ask that you forget what happened earlier with the veritaserum. I don't think that I could handle the embarrassment much longer." You said as a faint blush crept on your cheeks.</p>
<p>"I suppose I'll act as if it never happened, although I have to say it was rather entertaining watching you get all flustered like that. It is forgotten." </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh thank Merlin.</em>
</p>
<p>There were only 5 minutes till class had started, so students were making their way in. To your surprise the class went by extremely fast and you were able to abide by Snape's rules. After class, you decided to take a stroll around the courtyard to enjoy the drizzle of rain. Little did you know that you were being followed by a certain potions master.</p>
<p>"Why am I such an idiot?" You said out loud, burying your face in your hands.</p>
<p>"You're not an idiot, Miss L/n. You're anything but." You heard a familiar baritone voice whisper into your ear. Feeling his breath on your neck which made you tremble. You turned to face Severus but was no where to be seen. Leaving you alone in the middle of the courtyard in the light rain.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~</p>
<p>After being left alone in the middle of the courtyard, you decided to go and pay Minerva McGonagall a visit. During your walk to her office you couldn't help but think about what had just happened. You weren't even sure if you had imagined what happened or not. Once you got to her office door you knocked. </p>
<p>"Oh, y/n it's so good to see you. Come in, come in." Professor McGonagall said as she gestured you to step inside her office. </p>
<p>"Thank you Minerva. I just wanted to come and see if you were free to have tea." You said as you sat down in own of her armchairs near the fireplace. </p>
<p>"Oh of course dear. Let me just ask one of the elves to bring some. Winky!" </p>
<p>"Winky is here" The house-elf said as she appeared in front of the professor. </p>
<p>"Winky, could you be a dear and bring two cups of tea please" Minerva said kindly.</p>
<p>"Two teas coming right up, Winky will be back soon" The house-elf said.</p>
<p>"Well it's settled. Now is there any particular reason that you wanted to come have tea with me?" Minerva said as she raised an eyebrow at you.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess I just wanted to tell you how classes went today that's all."</p>
<p>You stayed well past curfew discussing how the classes went, that includes the veritaserum incident, and she gave you some advice. You exited her office quietly and began to make your way down to the dungeons hoping that you wouldn't run into anyone but unfortunately you did.  You ran straight into Mr. Dungeon Bat's chest.</p>
<p>"Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't.....see you there." You said as you noticed who's chest you bumped into to. You immediately pulled yourself away from him.  </p>
<p>"Miss L/n, I advise you to watch where you're going. Meet me in my office in an hour, I need to talk to you about something." He said as he stared down at me and then turned on his heels to walk away. </p>
<p>You were completely baffled and not to mention flustered by the fact that your face was just in Severus' chest. You walked to you room and grabbed a book off of the shelf in a means to distract yourself until it was time to leave. You decided to grab <em>Romeo and Juliet </em>and sat yourself down on the couch in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p>You finished the book within the hour and made your way to his office. You twiddled with your fingers as you slowly approached the door. You lifted your hand to knock on the door but before you could do so Severus opened the door. It's like he knew exactly what you were thinking about doing.</p>
<p>"Oh Miss L/n, come in." He said as he walked to his seat at his desk.</p>
<p>"You know you can call me F/n, Severus. I've already told you that I think Miss L/N is far too formal." You said as you took the seat in front of him. "What did you want to talk about Severus?"</p>
<p>" I wanted to apologize to you. I shouldn't have let you test out the serum. It was highly inappropriate and I am very sorry." He said as looked down at the papers on his desk and started to grade them.</p>
<p>"It really isn't your fault. I was the one who volunteered. You didn't tell me that I needed to try it so there really isn't a need for you to apologize. If anything I should be the one apologizing to you. What I said was completely inappropriate given the fact that I am your assistant and nothing more. So I am sorry." You said as you watched him scribble on a first years essay. It hurt saying that you wouldn't be anything more but knowing him he wouldn't have let anything unfold between you two.</p>
<p>"You are forgiven. So in return I would like for you to try the veritaserum on me. Think of it as a way to get even.'' He said as he lifted his eyes up to hers.</p>
<p>"Wait really? You're not joking are you?" You said as you raised your eyebrows.</p>
<p>"I'm not known for my jokes y/n. Now I want you to give me three drops and then you can ask anything you want." He said as he opened a drawer pulling a vile out of it, stood up and walked in front of the chair, placing it in front of me.</p>
<p>You immediately grabbed the vile, stood up and opened it. "Open." You said as you reached up to Severus' mouth and poured three drops into it.</p>
<p>"Since you asked me about what I thought about you, I am going to do the same. So, what do you truly think of me Severus." You said as you studied his eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, Miss L/n, I think that you are the most beautiful woman at Hogwarts. You are the most intelligent, ambitious, and kind person that I have met in a long time." He said without hesitation. </p>
<p>"Where you the one that was in the courtyard with me?" You said raising your eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Yes I was and I meant everything I said to you." He said as he started to lean down slowly, stopping only inches away from your face. He raised his hand and caressed your cheek.</p>
<p>"Do you want to kiss me right now Severus?" You said as you leaned into his hand. You raised your own hand to do the same as him.</p>
<p>"Yes I do Y/n." He said moments before crashing his lips onto yours. You were surprised but then melted into the kiss. Your lips were in rhythm with his. He lifted his other hand on your waist and you put yours around his neck. Suddenly he pulled away. </p>
<p>"I think you should go now Miss L/n." He said as he inched back to his seat.</p>
<p>"Do you really want me to leave?" You said knowing that the veritaserum would help him answer.</p>
<p>"No but I believe it's for the best if you do." He said as he started to grade papers again.</p>
<p>You turned on your heels and made your way to the door. You turned to see Severus still grading papers hoping that he would tell you otherwise. Knowing that he wouldn't you reached for the door and opened it.</p>
<p>"I hope this doesn't change anything between us Severus." You said as you closed the door and made your way to your quarters. Since it was already late and you had to wake up early, you decided to get ready for bed. You undid the covers of you bed and laid down. <em>Did I really just kiss Snape? Oh no. Oh Merlin. </em>You turned off the light and went to sleep.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It was already the morning and you found yourself restless. You stayed up the whole night thinking about the kiss. How precise he was when it came to kissing. How he was gentle but also rough. <em>Ughhhh I'm never going to get over this am I?  </em>You got up and got ready for the day. You wore a flowy white dress, much like the one you wore yesterday and threw on some shoes. Once you finished you made your way out the door. </p>
<p><em>I wonder if I should ask Severus if he wants to walk together. </em>You walked up to his door and gave it a knock. You heard a groan and what sounded like a woman groaning as well. <em>Oh my word. I shouldn't have done this.</em> Right before you were able to make a run for it, the door opened. Standing in front of you was a half naked Severus Snape. You stood frozen as you eyed Severus up and down before stopping yourself. You looked passed his shoulder to see a woman walking around half naked as well, picking her clothes up from the floor.</p>
<p>"I was going to ask if you would like to walk together but I better let you get ready for the day." You said before you bolted to the classroom. <em>Oh dear Merlin, I shouldn't have knocked. Ugh damn it! I'm so stupid. </em>You made it inside the classroom and shut the door. You couldn't help but tear up as you thought about what you just saw. <em>Ok y/n, just act like nothing happened. Nothing happened.</em></p>
<p>The rest of the day was extremely awkward. Severus still hadn't requested for my own desk so I had to sit next to him at his. Don't even get me started with dinner. Having to sit right next to the man for classes was awkward but having to sit next to him for the whole entire day was just plain horrible. I kept glancing at him and he did the same. At one point we both made eye contact and it was just embarrassing. Not to mention the fact that the man wouldn't even talk to me if I tried to make a conversation. Thank Merlin for Minerva because if it weren't for her I probably would've died of embarrassment at dinner. You also found it impossible to not think about what happened last night.<em>No stop it y/n. It's not worth it. He clearly didn't think anything of it. </em></p>
<p>You retired to your room after dinner and you couldn't help but feel somewhat heart-broken.<em> I thought he felt the same. Who was that lady anyways? Ugh why do I care still?</em>  You got ready for bed but you couldn't help but cry. <em>But that kiss had so much passion. It couldn't have been just a kiss.</em>  You kept replaying that encounter over and over again. You didn't know how you would be able to see Snape without bursting into tears. And with that you cried until you drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun peered through the curtains of your room. You hadn't realized you fell asleep after you cried last night. You turned to the side to look at the clock, only to find that it was barely 7:47 in the morning. You peeled yourself off of the bed and decided to get ready for today. You picked out a nice yellow dress with a scoop neck that rested just an inch above your knee. You brushed out your h/c hair and made your way to the great hall for breakfast.</p>
<p>You decided not to stop by Severus' quarters after the incident that occurred yesterday. <em>Who was that woman anyways? Maybe she was just a one night stand? Why do you care again y/n? Ughhhh. </em>You entered the Great Hall in hopes of discussing yesterday's events with Severus but as soon as you laid your eyes on the staff table you saw <b><em>her</em></b>. Yes <b><em>her</em></b>, the woman from yesterday. You had hoped, no prayed, that yesterday would be the last time you saw her but knowing your luck, she just had to stay for the ride. She was sitting on the left of him, your right, meaning your seat was still available. <em>Oh fucking Christ.</em> You made your way to your seat, avoiding looking into Snape's onyx eyes that were following you. </p>
<p>"Good morning everyone! I hope you all are enjoying your breakfast. I would like to introduce our new professor and assistants! Professor Alastor Moody will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts post and assisting him is Professor Elora Barnes along with Professor William Hansen who will be assisting Professor Sprout..." said Professor Dumbledore. You paid no attention to the rest of his speech but you did catch that Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the other schools will be coming on Halloween. </p>
<p>You couldn't help but take a quick look at the new herbology assistant. You couldn't help but think that he's somewhat handsome. He had honey brown hair that was cut short but was still somewhat long. He had curls which were tamed and kind hazel eyes. He had a nice, sharp jawline and a pointed nose, not to mention perfectly proportionate lips. You couldn't tell if he was tall or not since he was sitting down but you guessed that he was around Severus' height if not taller. </p>
<p>Speaking of him, he seemed to be enjoying the lady to his left. You noticed that his hand was on her thigh as you glanced at them. <em>Really? At the damn staff table? Ugh why do I even care? It's not like it's something inappropriate. He clearly wasn't interested in the first place. The kiss was probably nothing and is something that doesn't need to be brought up or talked about. Just forget it happened. </em> You felt your heart slowly grow heavy during breakfast to the point where even the little chats with Minerva weren't enough to keep it at bay. You abruptly stood up, muttered a goodbye to Minerva, and left in the middle of breakfast. </p>
<p>You made your way to the courtyard and took in a nice deep breath, trying to regain your composure and trying to keep your tears from spilling out. In that moment you heard footsteps coming from behind you. You immediately spun on your heels to get a look at the person hoping that it would be Severus but instead your eyes met with the new herbology assistants.  </p>
<p>"I saw you leave during breakfast and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said as he walked closer to you.</p>
<p>"I'm quite alright thank you. I'm Y/n L/n." You said as you stuck your hand out towards him.</p>
<p>"I'm William Hanson but you can call me Will." He said as he took your hand in his and shook it.</p>
<p>"Well it's nice to meet you Will. You know you look quite familiar, have we met before?"</p>
<p>"I believe we have. I was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team when I went here. I believe I was a year above you so that's probably how we know each other." He said with soft smile.</p>
<p>"Oh I remember now! You were that one chaser who got knocked off of his broom and landed on top of some teachers during one of the matches right?" You said with a chuckle </p>
<p>"You know that wasn't my brightest moment but yes that was me. I'm glad you remembered my most embarrassing moment." He said with a kind smile.</p>
<p>"If you don't have a class coming up I would like for you to join me for a walk, that's if you're up for it." You said. You really did want to get to know him more. He seemed like a nice person and you wouldn't mind taking your mind off of Severus for a moment.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." And with that you both walked through the corridors of the school. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>After that nice walk with Will, you had to get back to the potions classroom. As you walked down the stairs leading to the dungeons, you heard distant murmurs. You couldn't make out what was being said but you continued your way to the classroom. The murmurs were getting louder and louder as you slowly walked down the corridor that held the classroom. </p>
<p>"Severus!!!!"</p>
<p>You immediately reached for you wand and picked up your pace until the reached the door. Instead of opening the door you decided to put your ear to it. You could hear panting and groans. <em>Oh dear Merlin. What the actual fuck. Oh Christ, why am I the one to always discover this crap. </em>You debated on whether or not to open the door after hearing those...sounds but you decided you wanted to teach them a lesson. You hesitantly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Your eyes immediately met with Severus' as he was standing behind his desk with Professor Elora Barnes bent over in front of him. <em>What a surprise.</em> You averted your eyes back to the ground as you allowed them to get themselves situated. </p>
<p>"I believe the potions classroom is meant for teaching and brewing potions, not for a quickie. Now, if you all are finished, I would like to get ready for the class that is going to start in 10 minutes." You said as your knuckles turned into tight balls, knuckles going white. You couldn't help but feel immensely angry at the fact that they couldn't keep it in their pants. You heard them mutter their goodbyes as you moved away from the door and decided to look up from the ground but avoiding Severus' eyes. Instead of going to his desk, since you still didn't have one, you decided to settle your things on a students desk that was on the other side of the room. You plopped your things on the desk angrily and looked up at him, both hands resting on you hips.</p>
<p>"What exactly were you think about <em>fucking</em> in the classroom?" You said with venom laced in your voice. You were trying to keep your cool but the fact that someone else could've walked in on them made you want to lose it.</p>
<p>"Anyone could've come in and see you in the act. I mean come on Severus, surely you're smarter than that. I would've though that a person like you would enjoy such acts in private, not in a goddamn classroom. I can't even believe that I-" You quickly stopped yourself and looked away from his gaze. You almost slipped out that you were also mad that he had practically messed with your feelings. </p>
<p>"Just don't let that shit happen again Snape, and I mean it. What if someone else would've caught you? I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't be proud." You said as you looked back at him with a pointed finger raised.</p>
<p>"I can assure you that it will never happen again Miss L/n. I would also refrain from using such foul language. Now if you can come over here and place these papers on the desks it will be greatly appreciated. I would also like to say that I am....sorry....that you had to encounter that." He said. You walked over to his desk and grabbed the papers. You couldn't help but make a disgusted face when you looked down at the desk and recall the...act....that had just happened on it. You rushed to place the papers on the student's desks and returned to his.</p>
<p>"Considering you just had sex in the classroom, I think that 'foul language' is far less concerning. Is that all <em>Professor Snape</em>?" You said as you shot daggers at him with your eyes. <em>Calm down y/n. Don't let him get to you. Just try to forget it. Try to forget it all. Maybe he had already forgotten the kiss you had shared with each other? You should just do the same. He clearly doesn't care for you in that way and is already with someone.</em></p>
<p>"I understand you are conflicted about the events that occurred the other night and I was hoping that you could come to my office later today to discuss those events and what happened just now."</p>
<p>"Actually, I think now is a good time. The students won't be here for another five minutes and I believe that is all the time we need." You said. You couldn't help but admire his features. Even if you were mad, you couldn't deny how attractive he is. <em>Oh how I wish I was bent over in front- What are you thinking you idiot! You just walked in on the old git having sex with another woman and all you can think about is how it were you!  </em>You snapped out of your thoughts only to find Snape making a face at you. </p>
<p>"I would just like to say that I prefer the term dungeon bat instead of old git"</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"I'm just saying you might as well say your thoughts out loud if you're going to be thinking so loudly." He said with a smug face.</p>
<p>"How dare you read my thoughts! Unlike you, I enjoy my privacy and the fact that you read my thoughts is highly inappropriate. I cannot believe that you had the audacity to do that. Now if you excuse I will be leaving, I cannot bare to be in your presence for another second." You said as you picked up your things, slamming the door as you exited the room.</p>
<p>You didn't know exactly where you were going to go so you decided that the library is the best place to calm down for the time being. You found a dark corner in the library with an armchair and decided to settle your things there and grabbed a book. You tried your hardest to get that image out of your head but you couldn't stop seeing them. How the new DADA assistant was bent over in front of him. How he had a hand tangled in her auburn red hair. Not to mention that she was also looking at me with her green eyes. The smug look she had on her face when you had seen them made you absolutely furious. Suddenly you were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard footsteps coming closer to you.</p>
<p>"I saw you come in here and you looked pretty mad. I just wanted to see if you were okay. Are you okay?" Will said.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Snape just got on my nerves that's all. Thank you for asking." You said as you put the book down on the table close to your chair.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to say that I enjoyed the walk we had today. I was also wondering if you would like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me." He said as he twiddle with his fingers</p>
<p>"Are you asking me on a date <em>Professor</em>?" You said teasingly which earned you a chuckle from him.</p>
<p>"I guess I am <em>Professor." </em>He said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Well then sure, why not? When and what time will be going on this 'date'?" You said </p>
<p>"Mmm tomorrow at 3pm when classes are over. I hope that's fine with you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at 3." You said with a smile as you grabbed your things and went back to the potions room for the 4th years class. <em>This is gonna be a bumpy ride.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up quite early the next morning. You sat up in your bed and turned to you clock, only to find out you woke up at 6:00 in the morning. You decided to take your time getting ready for the new day. Suddenly an idea hit you. You decided to conjure up a record player and played Say It Ain't So by Weezer extra loud. <em>Oh Snape is gonna hate this. It's a good thing we are the only ones down in the dungeons besides for the Slytherin dorms, otherwise the other teacher's would be up my arse about playing music too loud.</em></p>
<p>Althoughyourfamily hated muggles, you found that they were rather interesting. Of course, you kept this a secret from your family because you didn't want to be disowned by them. Thankfully they left to the states and you were able to fully be able to appreciate muggle things.</p>
<p>You didn't want to wear your everyday attire, so you decided to switch things up a bit. You went to your wardrobe and picked out a tight black dress that accented your curves and a pair of black closed toed heels to wear under your robes. But before you could change, you took a shower since you had enough time.</p>
<p>
  <em>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK</em>
</p>
<p>You ran to the door to open it only to find a very mad potions master. If looks could kill, you would be six feet under.</p>
<p>"Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" You said with a smug look on your face.</p>
<p>"Take that smug look off of your face. I was trying to finish grading papers and your blasted music was distracting me. Turn your music down or I will. And put some clothes on for Merlin's sake." He said as you looked up and down your body.</p>
<p>You felt your face flush. You looked down only to find that you were in your bra and knickers. You looked back up at Snape who seemed to be enjoying your embarrassment. You immediately shut the door in his face. <em>Christ, the nerve of that man. How is it that he is always present whenever I embarrass myself?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>~</em>
</p>
<p>You made your way to the Great Hall, dressed, for breakfast. Instead of sitting at your normal seat next to Snape, you went to the empty seat next to Will. As you made your way to the seat you could feel the onyx eyes of the potions master following your every move.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Professor Hanson." You said teasingly.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Professor L/n. Are you ready for our date later?" He said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Yes I am. Are you?"</p>
<p>"You know I am Y/n. But there is a slight problem."</p>
<p>"Oh, what happened?" You worriedly asked.</p>
<p>"Well I was talking to the DADA assistant, Elora Barnes, about our date and she insisted on turning it into a double date. I tried to tell her no but she wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry Y/n"</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh dear God. Of course this woman had to mess this up. Just my luck.</em>
</p>
<p>"It's alright Will. Who will she be taking?" <em>Oh please don't tell me her and Severus are actually an item. Oh Merlin please.</em></p>
<p>"She's taking Severus Snape. Now I know it isn't the ideal date but I figured that we could make the most out of it and try to get to know the two. What do you say?"</p>
<p>"It's okay Will, don't worry. I guess we could try to get to know the two." You said as you glanced to where Severus and Elora were seated.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Time went by pretty fast but then again you only had two classes with Severus today. To your surprise he wasn't that much of a jerk, unlike how he was yesterday despite you interrupting his grading this morning. The classes were pretty uneventful as well. No one blew up a potion or got yelled at which was unusual.</p>
<p>By the time you went back to your quarters it was already 2:15pm. You decided to wear the same thing you were wearing for classes and took the time you had left to read a book and lounge about. You picked out Sense and Sensibility and sat down on your leather green couch.</p>
<p>
  <em>Knock Knock Knock</em>
</p>
<p>You glanced at the clock only to see that it was already 2:50pm. You put your book down on the side table next to the couch and made your way to the door. You opened it expecting Snape but to your surprise you saw Will holding a bouquet of wild flowers.</p>
<p>"Hello milady, I hope these flowers will make up for our little intrusion." He said as he stuck out the hand that was holding the flowers.</p>
<p>"Aw Will, you didn't have to. Thank you and it's really no problem." You said as you took the flowers from his hand and walked over to your kitchen to place them in a vase.</p>
<p>You came back and locked your door. Will stuck out his arm for you to take and you happily obliged.</p>
<p>"Are we going to be apparating with them too?" You whispered to Will as you saw Snape coming out of him quarters with, you guessed it, Elora Barnes.</p>
<p>"No, or at least I don't think they are. We might as well walk faster so that we can go alone." Will whispered back. You nodded and sped to the quidditch pitch with Will.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>You held on tight to Will's arm as you both apparated to the Three Broomsticks. You immediately felt the warmth of the pub as you walked in.</p>
<p>"Is that an alright place to sit y/n?" Will asked as he pointed to a booth in a dark corner of the pub.</p>
<p>"Yeah that's fine." You said as you made your way to the booth, sitting next to Will.</p>
<p>It didn't take that long for Severus and Barnes to enter the pub. Severus was in his usual attire, long black robes and trousers, as was Barnes. They both took their seats and ushered for a waiter to come to us.</p>
<p>"What can I do for you bunch?"</p>
<p>You opened your mouth to speak but was cut off by Snape.</p>
<p>"Four fire whiskeys and keep them coming." <em>Ugh the nerve of this man. Who does he think he is, cutting me off like that.</em></p>
<p>"So, how long have you two been together for?" Will asked.</p>
<p>"We aren't official but I met him before the school year started." Elora said as she rubbed Severus' arm. <em>Oh dear Merlin, is it going to be like this all night?</em></p>
<p>"What about you guys?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"Oh well, we aren't really together this is our first date actually. Will was a year above me during our time as students at Hogwarts but we didn't know each other very well." You replied.</p>
<p>"I see. How old are you William?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"I just turned 20 a couple of months ago actually. What about you Severus?"</p>
<p>"I'm far too old. Let's just leave it at that."</p>
<p>"Oh I highly doubt that Severus. I hear that you're the youngest professor at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Fine, I'm 34." He said.</p>
<p>"Oh really? You don't look like you're 34." You said.</p>
<p>"I know, I look far older than it."</p>
<p>"On the contrary. I think you look younger. How old are you Elora?" You said, trying to include her.</p>
<p>"I'm 26 actually. I didn't attend Hogwarts either, I went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."</p>
<p>"Oh wow, how exciting." You said unenthusiasticly. You hated the girls that went to Beauxbatons. You thought that they were snobby and stuck-up. Thankfully, the waiter came with our drinks after that.</p>
<p>"So how did you two meet?" You asked the pair sitting next of you, sipping the firewhiskey. </p>
<p>"We met at the Hog's Head just down the street from here about a month or so ago." Severus replied.</p>
<p>"Oh wow. So you two haven't known each other very long?" You asked as you looked at Severus with a smirk. </p>
<p>"That is correct Y/n. Although we haven't known each other long, we have a connection a very strong one at that." He said as he placed is arm over Elora with a smug look, pulling her closer to him as his other hand cupped the glass of firewhiskey.</p>
<p>"How sweet." You said as you placed your hand over Will's. "I really hope Will and I are like that. He seems to really care for me and he comforts me." You said as you turned towards Will, looking from his eyes down to his lips and back up. You leaned forward and gently placed your lips on his. Will was very quick to react and brought his hand up and cupped your cheek. After a second you pulled back and glanced at Severus, seeing that his smug face was gone and his lips had tightened. Your gaze fixed back to Will who looked completely surprised but at the same time looked extremely proud.</p>
<p>After about three glasses of firewhiskey you started to feel a buzz and so did Will. Elora ended up leaving us three at the booth and went off to the bar. Severus had about 5 glasses and only Merlin knew if he was really drunk or not. He seemed more relaxed but tense at the same time. I ended up being sat in between them which made it all the more awkward. </p>
<p>"Y/n, I'm gonna go use the loo. I'll be right back." Will said as he gave you a small peck on the lips and left.</p>
<p>"You know y/n," Snape started. "I really didn't think that you would forget our little moment that we had so quickly." Your eyes widened as you turned your head to look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you mean Severus. What happened in your office was clearly nothing of any importance and I think we should keep it like that." You said as looked back down to the drink in front of you.</p>
<p>"On the contrary, I enjoyed our little moment and I hope for many more. That is if you would also like for the same to happen." He said as he scooted closer to you. You could practically smell the stench of alcohol coming from him.</p>
<p>"Severus, you're not in the right state of mind at the moment. Since you probably won't remember this in the morning, I might as well tell you. I haven't forgotten about our little moment and if I'm being honest I was rather hurt by the fact that you completely brushed it off as if it were nothing. Not to mention the fact that I saw you with a woman the morning after we kissed. I just wish it happened differently Severus, that we, I don't know, I don't even know why I'm telling you this in the first place. It's not like you could ever reciprocate the small amount of feelings I feel towards you. But that doesn't matter now, I have Will and you have Elora, so maybe we should just leave it at that." You said as you looked back at him, tears threatening to spill from your eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry you feel that way Y/n. I had no idea. I'm just jealous, I guess. Seeing you make a move on him like that in front of me just set something off in me. It reminded me of that night. I just want you to know that I meant what I said in there and I'm not sure that those feelings will go away anytime soon despite being with Elora. If anything, what we have is a no strings attached type of thing. I don't know why she wanted to come on this 'double date' or why I agreed." He said as he took a swig from his glass.</p>
<p>
  <em>So they weren't really together after all. Well that makes sense, right? Is he just using her to relieve stress and vise versa? Why do I care? It's not any of my business. At least that means I could still have a chance with him. What are you saying y/n? The man is clearly just toying with your feelings. Just let it go y/n. But I don't want to let it go. On a side note, I like drunk Severus. He seems far more relaxed and he actually showed some emotions.</em>
</p>
<p>"I think that I'll be leaving now Severus. I just need to get Will and we'll be off. Do you need any help getting back to the castle or is <em>Elora </em>going to help you?" You said as you got out of the booth.</p>
<p>"Is it okay if you and Will help me back? I don't think Elora has the strength to help me." He said as he stumbled out of the booth. You immediately reached out and grabbed his arm, helping him regain his balance.</p>
<p>"That's fine Severus." You said as you both looked each other in the eyes, not realizing how close you ended up being. Severus leaned down and kissed you. You didn't know how to react so you just stayed still and let it play out. </p>
<p>"I-uh. We we should go, I don't think Will would mind if I just took you back on my own." You said as you continued to hold onto him as you walked out of the bar. </p>
<p>You both apparated back to the castle and helped Severus to his door. You couldn't help replay the events that just happened in your mind as you entered your quarters.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh merlin, what have I gotten myself into? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of September and most of October went by in a blink of an eye. Severus and I hadn't spoken at all since the kiss expect for when we had to discuss things about the classes. Things couldn't have gone better between Will and I. He's taken me on a total of 3 dates since then and I'm really thinking about giving him a chance. Seeing as Severus and I don't have one, I might as well give him a shot for the time being. The strange thing was that I had more and more dreams about the potion's master. No matter what I did, whether it was taking a sleeping draught or not, I couldn't stop seeing him in my dreams.</p>
<p>Today was the Halloween Feast and the schools are supposed to be arriving as well. I got up on time and started to get ready for the day. It was around 7:35 when Will came knocking at my door.</p>
<p>"Good morning madame. I was hoping to accompany you to breakfast this fine morning." Will said teasingly. </p>
<p>"Why thank you kind sir. Let me just put my shoes on and we'll be off." I replied.</p>
<p>I threw my shoes on and walked hand in hand with Will to the Great Hall. We received a couple of stares and glares here and there from the students and the staff. My eyes almost immediately locked with Severus's as we got closer to the staff table. I pried my eyes away from his and sat down a seat away from him, Will sitting in the seat that separated us. Minerva was to my right so I was able to talk to her while Albus was talking to the students about the schools coming during dinner.</p>
<p>"Would you like to go on a little picnic for lunch by the Black Lake today?" Will asked as he sipped from his goblet.</p>
<p>"Yeah sure." I said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Actually," Severus interjected. "she has some work to do during that time <em>William.</em>" He said as his words had a hint of jealousy laced within them.</p>
<p>"Oh, I didn't know Professor. I'm so sorry." You said as you moved forward slightly to get a better view of him. All he did was look back at me and then turned to his left and whispered something into Elora's ear and the both of them got up and left the Great Hall. <em>Weird</em>. <em>Oh</em> <em>wait. OH. </em>The thought finally struck me as I remembered Severus talking about the 'arrangement' they had. <em>Oh good Godric, this early in the morning? </em></p>
<p>"I'm sorry we can't do that picnic today Will. Maybe tomorrow?" I said as I turned to face him once again.</p>
<p>"Sure but that's if Snape allows it. I have no idea why but ever since our first date he seems to be more, what's the word, hostile towards me. If we can't have our little picnic tomorrow or the day after than I'll take you on a proper date this weekend. What do you say?" He said as he looked into your eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did I really want to continue leading him on like this? Going on little dates that mean little to nothing to me? Perhaps I'll just cut to the chase and use him as a quick fuck and then ghost him. No that's too mean. Maybe we can have a little 'arrangement' like Severus and Elora. Or maybe he's just in it for the sex?</em>
</p>
<p>"How about we have a little <em>coffee</em> date? I hope that's alright." I said suggestively. </p>
<p>"Uh-sure. Where and what time will we be having this <em>coffee</em> date?" </p>
<p>"My room after dinner or perhaps we can have it when classes are over. Which ever you're more comfortable with." I said as I moved my hand down from the table onto his upper thigh.</p>
<p>"I better get going to class. Have a good day <em>Professor Hanson</em>." I said as I got up from my seat.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Lunch time approached fairly quickly. I stayed in the classroom after the 4th years class waiting for Severus to come back in and tell me what I needed to do for him. </p>
<p>"Sorry to keep you waiting. You will be helping me grade the 1st and 2nd years papers. We will also be eating in here since it was take most of the lunch period to finish them." He said as he walked in and picked up a chair and sat it next to his.</p>
<p>"I assume that I'm going to be working at your desk for this." You said as you grabbed your things and made your way to the seat.</p>
<p>"Yes, I need to be able to keep an eye on you and make sure that you don't make any mistakes." He said as he grabbed his quill and began working on a small pile. Awkward silence filled the air for the first 20 minutes until Severus decided that it was time for him to finally say something.</p>
<p>"How are you and William?"</p>
<p>"Oh uh- Well we've gone on a few dates but nothing serious. I'm not even completely sure if I like him at all. I mean he's a nice guy and all but I'm not sure if that's something I want with him at the moment." <em>I'd rather have something with you. </em>"How are you and Elora?" I said as I continued working.</p>
<p>"We're fine. Although, we aren't together so I don't know why you are asking." He said as he put his quill down and turned to face me.</p>
<p>"Well that didn't seem to be the case this morning. I saw the little interaction you two had before you left the Great Hall. Unless you both were leaving to discuss your 'arrangement'." I said as I stopped working on the paper and faced him. <em>Gosh, this man really knows how to get under my skin. I was only trying to be nice since he asked me about Will.</em></p>
<p>"I don't see why that's any of your concern but since you brought it up I might as well tell you. I decided to end our 'arrangement' and she agreed."</p>
<p><em>"Oh." </em> I muttered. I turned back to the paper and continued working. "I don't really know what to say Severus."</p>
<p>"You don't have to say anything Y/n, unless you'd like to."</p>
<p>"Well I'm glad that you two ended whatever you two had."</p>
<p>"And why's that Y/n?"</p>
<p>"Well I-" <em>Oh crap. What do I say now?  </em>"I just am."</p>
<p>"Well if that's all you have to say then I'll just get back to work. Just finish that paper and once you're done you can leave to the Great Hall." He said as he picked up his quill and scribbled on a second years paper.</p>
<p>"But you said that we would eat here." I said as I placed my quill down and looked up at him.</p>
<p>"I know what I said Y/n. Now I suggest you finish up and leave."</p>
<p>"But what if I want to stay?"</p>
<p>"Why would you want to stay? Wouldn't you rather be on that little picnic with Professor Hanson?" </p>
<p>"Maybe I like your company. I'm sure William will be fine eating in the Great Hall without me." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop what he was doing. He turned to face me once again and took my hand off of his shoulder and into his.</p>
<p>"Why would you enjoy my company? I've practically ignored you ever since that moment at the pub." He said as his thumb rubbed small circles against the back of my hand.</p>
<p>"You remember that? Never mind that. Has it ever occurred to you that I might still feel something for you Severus?"</p>
<p>"But you're with <em>him</em>. This, whatever this is, will never get anywhere if you're still seeing him."</p>
<p>"Then I'll end what I have with Will. I care about you Severus." I said as I lifted my other hand and caressed his cheek. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. I took my other hand out of his and placed it on the other side of his cheek. </p>
<p>"Open your eyes Severus." </p>
<p>He obeyed and looked me in the eyes. I leaned in slowly and kissed him. It took him a moment to process what was happening but he soon returned the kiss. </p>
<p>The feeling as our lips moved in a steady pace was amazing. He brushed his tongue along my bottom lip, beckoning me to open my mouth and I obliged. His tongue dominated my mouth as I attempted to fight back. Unfortunately, he won. </p>
<p>His hands reached my waist and pulled me into his lap, my legs being on either side of his. One of my hands moved from his cheek into his hair while my other moved down onto his shoulder. He pulled back and started placing kissing along my jawline and down towards my neck until he found my sweet spot. I bit my lip in an attempt to suppress a moan but I failed.</p>
<p>"Wait Severus, stop." He pulled away quickly as soon as I said stop. A wave of disappointment hit him as he started to overthink.</p>
<p>"Did I do something wrong?" </p>
<p>"No, not at all. I'm sorry if I scared you. It's just that there's only a few minutes left of lunch and we haven't even eaten anything yet." You said as you looked up at the clock on the wall. </p>
<p>"I suppose you're right but that doesn't mean that we aren't continuing this later." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and got off of his lap.</p>
<p>"Oh wait, I don't think we can continue this later. I forgot that I made plans with Will later today."</p>
<p>"It's alright but you might as well use that time to call things off with him."</p>
<p>"Yes, I will. I'm guessing that we are going to have a very small lunch then."</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Yes, you're right." He said as he summoned two sandwiches to appear on his desk. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>NSFW WARNING</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The rest of the day went by slowly as I spent most of my time reminiscing what happened during lunch. But soon enough all the classes were over and it was time to confront Will. I made my way to my quarters and entered my bedroom to change into some comfy shorts and a jumper. I moved out of the room and into the living room. I conjured up two mugs filled with coffee and placed them on the coffee table. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it.</p>
<p>"Hey Will, come in." I said as I opened the door more so he could enter. He seemed hesitant at first but then obeyed.</p>
<p>"I feel like this isn't going to be a very happy coffee date." He said as he took a seat on the couch as I closed the door.</p>
<p>"Yes, you're right. I wanted to talk to you about us." I said as I sat beside him.</p>
<p>"What about us Y/n?"</p>
<p>"I don't think that I can reciprocate your feelings for me. I-"</p>
<p>"No it's okay Y/n."  He interrupted. "I understand. I had a feeling that you weren't really invested in 'us'. But maybe you could just give me a chance in the future. I'm willing to wait for you." He turned towards me and held my hands in his lap.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure William. What if I do meet a guy that I really like? I wouldn't want you to wait around for nothing."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about me Y/n. I'll be fine." He said as you raised a hand and caressed my cheek.</p>
<p>"I don't think that I'll be able to William. I don't want to risk hurting you more."  I said as I moved my hand up and cupped his that was on my cheek.</p>
<p>"I understand. Can we still be friends though? You're good company and I'd rather have that then nothing with you." </p>
<p>"Of course." He took his hand off of my cheek and pecked it before he stood up and left my quarters.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I should go tell Severus about this. </em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>After Will left I decided to go and tell Severus about what happened. I made my way to his door, so about 4 steps, and knocked. I heard shuffling before the door opened.</p>
<p>"Oh y/n, what are you doing here?" He said as his body leaned on the door frame. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a black fitted long-sleeve shirt. Myeyes couldn't help but drift south, resting on his bulge before returning to his eyes. <em>Merlin! This man is packing! </em>Ittook all of my strength to resist the urge to get on my knees and suck his dick.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to tell you that I just finished talking with Will."</p>
<p>"Oh really? How did that go?"</p>
<p>"I was hoping we could maybe take the conversation inside your chambers."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, come in." He said as he moved to let me in.</p>
<p> I walked in only to be greeted by the smell of herbs, basically what a library smells like, a rainy day, and coffee. There wasn't much to the living room but from what I could tell the layout looked like how mine did. There was a dark green rug and two black suede couches. There was a desk in the corner and the room was practically surrounded by books. There weren't any pictures of family or friends but I didn't mind. I sat down on the couch and waited for him to sit next to me. The lights were off and the only thing that brightened the room was the fireplace.</p>
<p>"I assume you called it off with Will?" He said as he sat down next to me, pressing his leg against mine.</p>
<p>"Yes and he took it well. He insisted on stay friends though but I don't mind that."</p>
<p>"Good. Now I can have you all to myself." He said as he grabbed my hands that were resting on my lap and gave them kisses.</p>
<p>"I was also hoping that we can continue our 'conversation' that we had during lunch." He stopped kissing my hands and raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Really? Which part?" </p>
<p>I slipped a hand out of his grip and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and leaned in. "The part where you almost ravished me on the very desk you did Elora." I then kissed right beneath his ear, down his jawline, and finally his lips. He, of course, was ready to kiss back with passion, yearning for my lips. I parted my lips and let my tongue glide across his bottom lip. He opened his and let my tongue explore his mouth. He tasted like firewhiskey. <em>Heavenly. </em></p>
<p>His hands snaked around my waist and pulled me into his lap, straddling him once again. My hands were entangled in his hair, which wasn't greasy but silky. With each kiss I could feel him growing harder and harder underneath me. I'm not sure if it was the heat of the moment or just a sudden burst of confidence but I decided to grind against him. He pulled away from the intense kiss and let out a long groan. <em>Oh good Godric, this mans voice. </em>Suddenly our eyes connected and that's when I was finally able to see his lust filled eyes. </p>
<p>His hands that were resting on my hips moved down now playing with the hem of my jumper. His hands slid under it and pulled the jumper off of me. I wasn't wearing a bra underneath since I had wanted to get comfortable so Severus had quite the view. In fact, he was completely enamored by the sight of my breasts and almost immediately latched his mouth onto my right breast. A small breathy moan came from me as he sucked on my nipple, gently biting it in the process. </p>
<p>"Daddy." I whispered. <em>OH DEAR GOD! Did he hear that?  </em>He pulled back and attacked my neck slowly inching towards my ear.</p>
<p>"Say that again." He said as he nibbled on my earlobe. <em>Holy. Shit. </em></p>
<p>"Daddy." His lips attacked mine as soon as I said it. </p>
<p>His hands rested on my arse and stood up, lifting me in the process. My legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he carried me to his bedroom. He laid me down near the edge of the bed and knelt down. His fingers grasped the band of the shorts and pulled them off of me, leaving me in my soaked panties. He brought his head down and gave my inner thighs open mouthed kisses, gently nipping at them. With each kiss he got closer and closer to my core up until he reached it.</p>
<p>"Look at how wet you are and I'm barely getting started." He said against my clothed core, giving it a small kiss after that gave me goosebumps. He brought his head up to the waistband of my panties and latched his teeth onto them, pulling them off of my bodice. He then proceeded to kiss up my inner thighs again, teasing me.</p>
<p>"Please." I muttered.</p>
<p>"Please what? Use your words like a good girl." He said as he kissed his way up my body, getting off of his knees, until he was hovering above my lips. </p>
<p>"Please fuck me. Make me cum over and over again. Please." And with that he went back down on his knees and didn't waste any time eating me out. His tongue flicked my clit while he sucked on it. His long fingers teased my entrance, soaking up my juices, before diving into it. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck." I moaned. He continued pumping the two digits in and out of my pussy. With each pump I felt myself growing closer and closer to my orgasm, my moans getting louder and slowly moving up an octave. He suddenly stopped sucking on my clit and used his thumb and stood back up, still pumping his fingers into my cunt. He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss before he said. "Say my name." I obliged.</p>
<p>"Severus" He withdrew his fingers and sat down on the bed next to me. He picked me up and laid me down on his lap, my stomach and chest pressed against his thighs while my bum was up in the air. <b>Smack</b>. I gasped. <em>Did he just fucking spank me? That's kinda hot.</em></p>
<p>"Say. My. Name." <em>Is he talking about his name or? OH. I get it know. </em></p>
<p>"Daddy." <b>Smack</b>. <em>What</em> <em>the</em> <em>hell?</em> </p>
<p>"That's for not saying it before. Now I want you to lay back down on the bed so I can finish you off." I practically jumped off of his lap and obeyed him. He got down on his knees again and dove into my wet pussy. His tongue thrusting in and out of me. Suddenly I was on the brink of an orgasm. Just a few more thrusts. <em>Holy</em> <em>fuck!!</em></p>
<p>"Daddy!!!" I exclaimed. </p>
<p>He continued to eat me out as I came down from my high, drinking up my juices. He stood up abruptly and took his grey sweatpants off along with his boxers. He grabbed my legs and thew them over his shoulders as he lined himself up with my entrance.</p>
<p>"What a good little girl. You came beautifully for me but it's my turn now." And just like that he thrusted himself deep into my pussy, letting out a loud moan as his cock was now being gripped by my tight cunt. He didn't move as a means to give me time to adjust to his length because that man was packing. By that I mean he had at least 10 inch shoved inside of me. 10 long thick inches of cock.</p>
<p>Once I got used to his length I nodded and he moved in and out slowly. With each slow thrust he hit my g-spot every time. He moved his hand down to my heat, rubbing my clit with his thumb. He thrusted into me a few more times before changing positions so now he was on the bed in between my legs, missionary style. His hands were on either side of my head, holding his weight up as he continued thrusting into me.</p>
<p class="">"Oh god Severus!" I moaned as he hit my g-spot again. I felt myself falling over the edge, nearing my orgasm. He groaned as he felt my walls start to get tighter.</p>
<p>"Oh Merlin." He groaned. That's when he started to pick up the pace. With each thrust he felt himself grow closer and closer to his end. The knot in my stomach kept growing until it finally came undone. Severus spilled his seed into me as I came.</p>
<p>"Lily" he whispered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lily" He whispered</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p>
<p>"Lily Evans" He whispered again.</p>
<p><em>Is this man aware that I am currently under him? He's literally inside me and he has the audacity to say another woman's name. </em>He peeled himself off of me and laid down beside me. He was on his side, back facing me. We laid in this awkward silence for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only 5 minutes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I ask him? I mean now seems like a good moment to ask. If I did ask, would that make me seem insensitive? No, or maybe? </em>
</p>
<p>"Who's- who's Lily Evans?" I said in a hushed tone. He turned over on his side to face me.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath. "She was a girl I once knew. I-"</p>
<p>"No Severus, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything else. I suppose I should get going. Dinner should be starting soon and the schools are on their way."</p>
<p>I got up and went to pick up my clothes that were on the floor. My thoughts were racing as I rushed to put my shorts and jumper on.</p>
<p>"Y/n, you don't have to go. Look I'm sorry I just... it's complicated and I- I can't talk about it right now. Just please stay. I'm <em>sorry</em>." He said as he stood up from the bed and made his way towards me.</p>
<p>"Severus I- I can't. We both need to get ready anyways. I could come after dinner if you'd like. Maybe we could talk about it then if you're up for it." I said as held the doorknob. "I'll see you at dinner Severus." I opened the door and exited, closing it with a sigh. <em>Had he really said another woman's name? We barely just started something with each other and he just-</em></p>
<p>"Ah Ms. L/n. What were you doing in Severus' quarters?" Dumbledore asked, derailing my train of thought.</p>
<p><em>Dammit Y/n. Think. </em>"Oh, hello there Professor Dumbledore. I was just discussing lesson plans with Professor Snape before dinner started."</p>
<p>"You were discussing lessons plans in that attire?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p><em>Shit. Lie. Don't blow it. </em>"Yes, I was Professor." <em>Really? Was that all you could come up with? Just yes?</em></p>
<p>"Hmm. Well I suppose there's nothing wrong with that, I'm sorry if that seemed rude." He said as he started to walk again. "You know, Severus really cares about you. Although he may not show it, he does."</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"There's no need to say anything else Ms. L/n. Just know that words don't always have an underlying meaning. When tears fall, the flame will continue to burn. Also do tidy up your hair. Good day." He said as he waved his hand and walked off. <em>What is that man on?</em></p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Dinner was excruciatingly awkward. It was nothing compared to what went down in Severus' quarters. I walked in a few minutes late which meant that most of the teachers and staff had already taken their seats. I thought that I would be lucky but as soon as I stepped foot into the Great Hall I knew I was dead wrong. The only seat available was in between Will and Severus.</p>
<p>Thankfully I didn't have to endure the awkwardness for long since Dumbledore had started his speech to introduce the schools. The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was the first school to be introduced and of course they showed off, dancing around in they're silk dresses as they performed for us. <em>Disgusting.</em></p>
<p>Next up was Durmstrang Institution. I had known their Headmaster because of my parents so I didn't necessarily hate them, just a slight dislike. I've had my fair share of the Durmstrang boys while I attended Hogwarts but I never had any serious relationships with any of them. Not that anyone really knew of them besides my close friends.</p>
<p>Soon after they performed they're little dance number, Dumbledore had turned his attention to the Hogwarts students and raised his wand, the words of the School Song appeared above him for the students to sing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh here we go.</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Dinner came to an end and I found myself walking to my quarters, wanting to escape anyone and everything. Severus saying another woman's name kept playing in my head on repeat. Not watching where I was going was mainly the reason why I smacked into somebody, my hands pressed against their chest.</p>
<p>"O-Oh I'm sorry." I said as I looked up from my feet to see who I ran into. <em>Igor</em>.</p>
<p>"Y/n? Is that you? By god I haven't seen in since you were a student." He said as he grabbed onto my arms rubbing them up and down.</p>
<p>"Igor! It's so good to see you. I'm sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said as I leaned into his touch and hugged him.</p>
<p>"It's alright dear, you can bump into me anytime." He said with a grin.</p>
<p>"I missed your inappropriate banter." I said with a chuckle.<em> I definitely didn't. Well. Maybe.</em></p>
<p>"Aside from the jokes, How've you been? I haven't seen or heard from you since your 7th year I believe."</p>
<p>"Well it gets lonely living on your own but I manage. How about you Igor? I've missed you."</p>
<p>"Well, things are fine, I manage too. I've missed as well my dear y/n. Do come see me later so we can catch up." He said as he walked away without another word.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>I paced in my room, trying to decide whether or not I should go see Severus like I said I would. <em>Oh what the hell, I'll talk to him tomorrow</em>. As soon as I thought that a knock came from my door. <em>Who could that be? </em>I walked to the door and opened it.</p>
<p>"I thought you said you were going to come and see me after dinner?" Severus asked, his eyes red and puffy.</p>
<p>"Oh Severus come in." I said as I grabbed his hand and brought him inside. I dragged him down to the couch and sat down next to him.</p>
<p>"Severus what's wrong?" I said as I cupped his face with one of my hands, caressing it.</p>
<p>"I-I'm so sorry y/n" He said as tears began to trickle down his cheek.</p>
<p>"Severus, it's alright. I'm fine. I'm much more worried about you."</p>
<p>"Well you shouldn't be. I said another woman's name and here you are acting as if it doesn't bother you. Well I know it does and you can't hide it from me. It's all my fault." He said, his voice cracking in the process.</p>
<p>"Severus I'll get over it. Don't worry. Please Severus, tell me what's wrong." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and held him into my chest.</p>
<p>"It's all my fault y/n. I- It's all my fault. I never should've told him. I could've prevented it all from happening." He sobbed. I soon figured out it wasn't just about what happened earlier but it was about something else that I wasn't aware of.</p>
<p>"Shush shush, Severus it's ok. Let it out darling. I'm here for you." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair, trying my best to calm him down. It didn't take long for him to start to regulate his breathing occasionally sniffling.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry y/n. I just really needed to let that out. Today holds too many painful memories and I-"</p>
<p>"It's okay Severus. I will always be here for you despite what you think."</p>
<p>"Thank you y/n. I don't know what I would do without you." He said as he snuggled closer to my chest. "I want you to know that I'm really sorry about what happened...earlier. I don't know what happened or why I said that but I am sorry. Please don't leave me."</p>
<p>"Severus, I would never leave you. Yes it did hurt my feelings but I am NOT leaving you." I said as I grabbed the blanket that was draped over the arm of the couch and threw it over us. We snuggled together, watching the fire in the fireplace before falling asleep in each other's arms.</p>
<p><em>Home</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to steady breathing on my neck. Severus' body weight was practically crushing me but in a comforting way, still he was heavy.</p>
<p>"Severus" I whispered while attempting to shake him awake. "Severus, wake up. I need to check what time it is." He groaned in response, pressing light kisses on my neck.</p>
<p>"Can we just lay a little bit longer?" He said in his groggy morning voice.</p>
<p>"Severus, you're crushing me. I think if we stayed in this position any longer I would die from suffocation." He picked himself up off of me, stood up and fixed his clothes.</p>
<p>"I...just wanted to thank you for comforting me last night." He said as he looked down at me.</p>
<p>"You're welcome, Severus. I'm always going to be here for you." I said as I stood up next to him.</p>
<p>"Always?"</p>
<p>"Always"</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The Great Hall was more packed than usual but it felt nice and cozy. Severus sat next to me at the staff table and held my hand under it, rubbing little circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.</p>
<p>Igor had entered the Great Hall and offered me a smile which, of course, ticked off Severus. He made his way to the table and sat on the other side of me.</p>
<p>"Good morning y/n, Severus."</p>
<p>"Good morning." Severus grumbled.</p>
<p>"Good morning Igor. How did you sleep?" I said with a smile as I started eating.</p>
<p>"I slept just fine, in fact I had a dream about you."</p>
<p>"You what?" I said, choking on my food.</p>
<p>"I said I had a dream about you. I think it was because of our...little interaction we had yesterday." He said with a smirk.</p>
<p>I turned to look at Severus who remained straight faced but I could tell he was mad. I couldn't blame him, Igor has always been a little flirt but he's never done anything like this.</p>
<p>"Y/n, I didn't know that you and Igor were acquainted." Severus asked out of the blue.</p>
<p>"We are, he is friends with my parents. I bumped into him in the hall yesterday before I got to my quarters." I said looking at Severus.</p>
<p>"Bumped into him?" He asked looking between Igor and I.</p>
<p>"I wasn't watching where I was walking yesterday and I ran into him, bumped into him."</p>
<p>"I see. Well I think I should get going and start Mondays lesson plan." He said as he stood up.</p>
<p>"Severus you've barely even eaten." I said but he had already started walking away, leaving me with a flirty Igor.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>After Severus had left, I finished my food and went looking for him. I went to his classroom and he wasn't there, same goes for his office and quarters. <em>Where could this man be?</em></p>
<p>As I thought my journey looking for Severus was over, I saw a black figure near the Womping Willow. I made my way there and prepared to give a student detention, only to find out that the figure was Severus.</p>
<p>"Severus what are you doing here? I've been looking all over for you."</p>
<p>"I just needed some fresh air, that's all. I should get going." He said as he started to leave but I cut in front of him, stopping him from taking anymore steps towards the castle.</p>
<p>"Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong Severus?" I asked putting a hand up to his chest.</p>
<p>He sighed, placing his hand over mine. "No, you didn't do anything y/n. I just- have you done anything with Igor?"</p>
<p>"No I haven't done anything with him, not that I would want to either. Have you met him?" I said with a laugh causing him to chuckle as well.</p>
<p>"Yes, I've met him sadly. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that."</p>
<p>"It's alright Severus. It's good to know that you're the jealous type." I said with a smirk. He blushed.</p>
<p>"Who said I was jealous?" He said as he cracked a smile.</p>
<p>"No one had to say anything because it was a bit obvious."</p>
<p>"Was it really?"</p>
<p>"To me it was...and to Igor. I think he likes messing with you."</p>
<p>"He does and I absolutely hate it."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll get him back." I said as I stood on my tippy-toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>"Mmm maybe I'll just kiss you in front of him. I'm sure that'll be enough to get him back."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be opposed." I said as I kissed him again.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's go back inside and work on the lesson plan for Monday." He said as he pulled away from the kiss and held my hand.</p>
<p>"Lead the way."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>